


Frisky Business

by ded_i_am_just_ded



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cop A Feel, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, There. That's the summary., yoi remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ded_i_am_just_ded/pseuds/ded_i_am_just_ded
Summary: Otabek Altin just wanted a few nights of easy pay before starting his full time job.  He wasn't counting on Officer Yuri Plisetsky.





	Frisky Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titaniumplatedspine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumplatedspine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cop a Feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026226) by [titaniumplatedspine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumplatedspine/pseuds/titaniumplatedspine). 



> I hope this is okay. One of my favorite authors and one of her best fics, I hope I did it at least a little justice.

Someday, Otabek will learn that JJ is a trouble-magnet. Not today, apparently, but someday. And it's far too late to start questioning his friendship with him, especially since he's temporarily staying with him until his new apartment is ready. And JJ had landed him this temporary job, which really wasn't bad, all things considered.

Otabek is trying to stay out of the police’s way, but watching JJ do his best to loom over the officer standing with him is irking his nerves. The guy he's glaring at is decidedly less still, attempting to fight off the officer to get to JJ again. Otabek's seen the guy around a few times last few days but he's never acted like this before. It's interesting to watch.

His intensity is causing a lot of tension, though. Enough that when the front door opens, most of the officers turn to look. Otabek sees a flash of brilliant blonde but as he begins to turn his head movement catches him. He reacts before he can think and next thing he knows, he's pushing a body into the bartop.

He's not prepared for the fist that flies at him, but somehow he manages to dodge it, only to reflexively slam his right fist into the guy's face. Hands wrap around his biceps and pull him back as police step in to restrain the instigator. Adrenaline is singing in his ears and through his chest, he barely registers when a loud voice commands the room with, “Get them outside!”

Forceful hands push him outside and he goes willingly, the fresh air pulling him back into himself. When he's brought to the squad car, he's suddenly very concerned about his future. He's thrown through another loop when a smooth voice beside him says, “You’re not under arrest, but you did just punch a man in front of six different officers, so I do at least need to detain you while we sort this out.”

Otabek turns his head and is overwhelmed by the sight of white-blonde hair and sea-green eyes. He manages a nod before the officer moves behind him and the cool metal of cuffs settle around his wrists. This is so not where he saw his night going.

A tall, red-headed female officer joins the blonde together they pull him back as she asks for his name.

“Otabek Altin. I’m the bouncer here tonight.” He moves easily where he's directed while she keeps an arm looped through his, the other touching his shoulder.

“Alright Otabek, I’m going to move you to our squad to sit down, but first my partner Officer Plisetsky here is going to do a quick pat down. Is he going to find anything we should be worried about?”

Otabek watches the blonde--Officer Plisetsky slip on a pair of gloves before he remembers to answer, “No, ma’am.” He wishes he could sort himself out, he's been thrown incredibly off balance mentally. None of this had been what he'd signed up for when he'd taken JJ’s offer.

Hands flowed over his chest and hips, then forward over his front pockets. The hands paused.

 _What the fuck._ Is the first thing that comes to mind. It only gets worse when the officer asks, “Okay sir, what do we have here?”

“Uh…” the hands continue to pat the outline, like the officer is trying to sort out what the shape might be. He's never been so mortified, “Tha-That’s my penis.”

The hands freeze, and those brilliant eyes widen as Otabek feels himself flush with embarrassment for them both. The officer flies away from him, clearly shaken as the female officer struggles to keep a laugh down.

“Oh!-that’s your penis-of course it’s your penis, I just didn’t think-well I was wasn’t expecting something so large, um I mean…” Jesus, could this night get any more strange?

A commotion erupts on the other side of the parking lot, perfectly timed, and Otabek says a silent prayer of thankfulness. Officer Plisetsky appears to forget him, heading for the noise and the red-head guides him into the squad car. They leave him there and he leans to watch the commotion through the front. JJ and the customer appear to be attempting to continue their argument as Officer Plisetsky rages at them, turning an entirely different shade of red.

He leans back in the seat and tries to make himself some semblance of comfortable, then closes his eyes and tries to calm himself down. He hadn't done anything wrong, right? He was defending an employee, right? Right. Everything is fine. He'll give a statement, then go home and sleep for the next year. Maybe by then JJ’s girl will have bailed him out and Otabek won't feel the ghost hands patting him down.

But he realizes those green eyes and that blonde hair are going to haunt him anyway. By the time the squad car’s front door opens, he's found his center again, even if it's shifted slightly. He's more than ready to talk with Officer Plisetsky.

Maybe he'll even get a first name.

◈

He wakes up with a headache like a hangover, without the pleasure of having been drunk first. Chance, his pitbull, is pressed into his side, his own personal heater, snoring heavily. There’s shadows in the room and not much light in the hidden window, so it's either late morning or early afternoon. He groans and rolls out of bed, feeling the aftereffects of yesterday like a semi truck and pauses to gain his bearings then heads for the bathroom. He hears Chance huff at him but the log doesn't move.

The packet from the officer is on the chest of drawers and calls for his attention when he comes back and he pauses before flipping it open and finding the business card with the city’s police seal on it.

He picks it up and tilts it a few times. _Yuri Plisetsky_. _Yuri_. A pretty name for a pretty face. He smiles to himself and sets the card back down. He'll have to write up a statement, maybe he'll catch up with him later. Maybe even ask him out.

He pulls a clean shirt out and on, pauses to stretch, then heads to the kitchen for some ibuprofen and food.

◈

JJ stomps around the apartment and Chance follows him. The bar’s license has been revoked and they're both jobless (though Otabek is starting his actual job soon so it's not as distressing for him.). Watching the Canadian pace is half amusing and half distressing. Otabek prefers to be amused by it.

“This is all that little jerk’s fault!” JJ is saying, “If he didn't take shit so personally…” he trails off and drops onto the sofa beside him, throwing his arms and head backwards. Otabek tries to focus on the pen and paper in front of him and pretends to ignore his friend when he makes a whiny noise and learned forward again, “Otabeeeek. Beks. Stop ignoring me, what are you doing that's more important than helping me?” Chance sits on Otabek's feet, apparently trying to help JJ. Traitor.

Otabek's pen pauses and he glances at his friend before he continues writing, “My statement for the police.”

JJ leans heavily into his side, slinging an arm around his shoulder, “You'll write me in a good light, right?”

“I'm not writing a novel, just summarizing.” He elbows JJ to get his weight off his bad shoulder, “Go bother someone else.”

JJ sighs dramatically, but stands up and moves to leave the room. Otabek turns his attention back to the paper, but of course JJ isn't done. He clears his throat, “So that blonde officer…”

Otabek groans, “Shut up, Jean.”

“Okay, but he sure was a looker, wasn't he?” A pause, “Don't you have a thing for blondes?”

Otabek turns and throws his pen at him, and Chance retrieves it.

◈

His phone rings in the late afternoon, while he's in his bedroom and his phone is in the living room. He leaves it to go to voicemail, but JJ is JJ so of course the ringtone dies halfway through its second ring, “Hello?”

Otabek decides he'll let JJ do his thing and goes back to shaving his neck.

“Beks! It’s the cops on the phone for you!”

Fuck. He hisses as he nicks his finger with the blade before throwing it in the sink. It must be Yuri-Officer Plisetsky, returning his call.

No, he does not trip over the edge of the rug on his way to the phone and he feels confident when he answers, “Hello Officer.”

“Hello, this is Officer Plisetsky returning your call about your written statement.”  
  
“Yes, yes, I have that done and was just wondering how I should go about getting it to you.” He returns to the bathroom, phone pinched between his ear and shoulder to clean up the small bit of blood on his finger.  
  
“Well, I am work tonight and tomorrow until about 6am. Is there a certain time or place that works for me to pick it up? Otherwise you could drop it off at the police department anytime and someone here will get it to me.”  
  
“Ok, I’ll just plan on dropping it off there as soon as I’m able to then. Thank you.”  
  
“Thank you as well Mr. Altin. Just call back if you have any questions, and have a good night.”

He waits for the other to disconnect the call before he sets the phone down and looks at his reflection, “This is just sad, it's just business.” he mutters.

“Take your 'cycle!” JJ yells unhelpfully from another room, “And wear the jeans with the hole in the knee! He'll love it!”

“He probably won't even be there!” he shouts back, “And he wouldn't see the bike from inside the station.”

“Then,” JJ pokes his head into the bathroom and grins at his reflection in the mirror, “Ask him if he'd like to see it.”

Otabek shoves him out of the way and heads for the bedroom. The jeans weren't exactly a horrible idea, at least.

◈

He pulls into the parking lot and parks carefully, mindful to park away from other vehicles to keep the bike easily visible. It's early evening, hopefully early enough he could catch-

“Hey there, can I help you?” breaks his thoughts and he turns to look as he takes his helmet off.

Officer Plisetsky is walking quickly towards him but seems to pause and then slow down when recognition crosses his face. “Officer,” he greets him, “I was just dropping off that statement on my way home.” Otabek sets the helmet down on the bike and reaches into a saddlebag, pulling out his statement. On his way home, yeah, right.  
  
“Ah, ah yes, the statement, perfect, thank you.”

He isn't meeting Otabek's eyes and Otabek very much wishes he would, so he shifts his hold on the paper ever so slightly. Their fingers brush, startling Yuri into finally looking at him. Yeah, he could get lost in those eyes.

“Well, uh, thanks again for dropping this off, and as always just give us a call if you need anything.” It's cute how he stumbles over his words but then he's retreating and leaving Otabek standing in the parking lot, watching as a squad car peels out, whisking Yuri away.

It occurs to him he'll probably never see the cop again. He sighs, runs a hand through his hair and pulls his helmet back on. He's officially lost his mind. To be this attracted to a guy he's encountered twice is insane.

He revs the engine and heads home. Might as well get started with the next phase of his life. He's been through enough, getting over a little attraction shouldn't be that hard. As he leans into a turn, he tries (and fails) to leave the image of the blonde behind.

He's also a little disappointed the pants hadn't seemed to have had much of an effect. Stupid JJ.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The interactions between Yuri and Otabek have their dialogue taken directly from the original fic, only now we're seeing it from Otabek's side. If you want to know what happens next, go read the original! It's so amazing!


End file.
